Black Eyes, White Passion
by BlueEyes Obsessed
Summary: Do you feel that way around me, and when your not, does your heart ache, everytime your alone at night? A HaruYuki fic. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Roxy: *smiles* Hello there everyone! This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic so I hope you all like it. ^_^   
  
Pairing: Hatsuharu x Yuki  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. They belong to…actually I don't know. Hehe. Oh yes and all the songs I use aren't mine either.   
  
Now on to the fic!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*.:Black Eyes, White Passion:.*~  
  
~Are you aware of what you make me feel baby,  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you,  
  
Like I'm not real,  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you,  
  
Why'd you turn away…~  
  
Hatsuharu Sohma woke with a start. Breathing uncontrollably he wiped the tears from his eyes and checked his watch. It was 2:15 am. He waited until his heart beat had come down to a reasonable level to think over his dream. However the frightening images of what he'd just seen only caused more tears to run down his face. He immediately felt unbelievably cold. Proceeding he clasped his hands over his face and closed his eyes. /It was just a dream Haru, calm down/ he told himself but it wasn't helping. The thoughts of Yuki and Tohru together were just too nerve racking. Sure he knew that his older cousin liked the young girl who had come to live with the Sohmas not too long ago, but never in the sense he envisioned that night. /They were friends nothing more/ he continued to tell himself, but somehow the image of Yuki and Tohru as a couple kept suggesting itself in his mind. Leaving him thrown to the curb, all alone. Sure he knew that Yuki didn't like him like he liked Yuki. But there was always that chance that one day, things might change. Haru had been trying for ages to get Yuki to fall in love with him, but Yuki kept insisting they were nothing more then friends. Sure it hurt a little each time, but there was always hope. But with this sudden dream, all hope seemed to wither away. If his dream came true he would be completely broken.   
  
Yuki's eyes flew open, suddenly wide awake. He looked towards his dresses at his alarm clock. It flashed 2:15 am. Yuki groaned and threw his covers off. He got up and quietly tip-toed to the bathroom. As he looked at the mirror, his reflection shown back a rather disturbed and shaken looking boy. Yuki sighed and headed back to his room. Sitting back on the bed his thoughts traveled to the dream he had just awoken from. Miss Honda had been there along with himself, and Haru. The memories coming back more clearly, upset him. It wasn't the fact that he was with Tohru or anything. Of course he liked her. Not presumably as his dream portrayed he did, but in a friendly sort of way. She understood him. Not many people could do that for him. Only her and…"Haru" he said softly. He paused in his thoughts. In his dream Haru had looked so upset. It hurt Yuki to see his best friend so shattered. And it pained him even more to know that it was his fault.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry bout the length, but the first chapter had to be short. Please R & R. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy:Thanks for the reviews guys! .  
  
And sorry I haven't posted in a while, I had the story written I just haven't had to time to put it up. Anyways here we go!  
  
Pairing: Hatsuharu/Yuki  
  
Disclamier:I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. I don't own the song lyrics either.  
  
.:Black Eyes, White Passion:.  
  
Shigure sat at the kitchen table quietly reading his paper and drinking his coffee. Tohru was at the stove cooking a nice breakfast for all, while softly humming to herself. The suns rays flowed freely through the house. The air was pleasant with the sweet smell of flowers. It was a beautiful morning. That is until--"S H I T!!!" Kyo's voice rang throughout the house, followed by the sound of slamming fists. Both Shigure and Tohru looked towards the stairs. "WHAT THE HELL DO U THINK YOU'RE DOING?! WAKING PEOPLE UP THIS EARLY?!" came Yuki's voice just as loud as Kyo's. Then there was the banging open of a door and two very pissed off teenagers stomping towards one another. As if been shook out of a daze both Shigure and Tohru jumped up and ran towards the stairs.  
  
"My house!!" yelped Shigure as he ran full fled towards the pair. He didn't know what it was, but something was telling him that there would be a serious need of repairs today. On a regular basis he would just leave them to their quarrel . "Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun!" Tohru begged as she came bounding up the stairs after Shigure. Seemingly reading Shigure's mind she ran to Kyo and hugged him. Immediately transforming him into a rather pissed off cat. "Thank Goodness!" Shigure sighed and started to head back downstairs. Without giving Kyo and Tohru a second look, Yuki headed to his bedroom to get ready for school.   
  
About 20 minutes later Yuki came down the stairs uniform in top condition and bag in hand. Kyo sat at the table trying to stuff as much as he could in his mouth at one time. Yuki looked at him disgusted. "Do you have a problem with the way I eat Kuso Nezumi?" Kyo questioned Yuki, with a mouthful of food. "No Baka Neko, I just wished you?d learn some manners" Kyo stood up ready to start the fight again but Yuki just walked passed him towards the door. "I don't have time for this," he answered absentmindedly to Kyo. "Yuki what about breakfast?" Tohru asked concerned. "No thank you Miss Honda, I'm not hungry. I'll see you at school." Yuki said as he approached the porch. "Oh ok then. See you!" He waved back to her and headed down the road to school.   
  
As the campus came into view Yuki was reminded of what he had decided to do last night. He knew he had to talk to Haru. He had to make sure he was ok. /I'm sure he will be/ a voice in the back of his head said. /Don't be too sure of that/ another replied.   
  
Haru sleepily walked down the corridor to his first period class. However he had a slight problem, he couldn't remember where it was. "Damnit," he said to himself as he looked up and down for anyone who he knew could help him. Just his luck he saw Yuki up ahead. And even more strange, he was walking right towards him. /He's your best friend! It makes perfect sense that he's walking towards you! He probably just wants to talk?/ his mind rang out, but the reminder of his dream made him feel uneasy. Before he knew it Yuki was standing right in front of him. For some reason Yuki seemed to hesitate but then again so did he.   
  
"Hi Yuki," he finally responded breaking the ice. "Hi," Yuki smiled at him, "Can we talk later today?" "Talk? About what?" Haru said questionably but then decided it didn't matter, "Oh well never mind. I mean sure we can talk." "At lunch then?" Yuki asked. "Sounds good to me," Haru replied smiling. "Good" Yuki said returning the smile, "Well then I'll be seeing you." "Hai"   
  
Yuki started to walk away. "Wait! Yuki" "Yes Haru?" "Can you show me where my class is?" Haru asked unembarrassed. He knew Yuki would never make fun of him over been forgetful. He knew him to well for that. Haru was grateful for that. Actually he was grateful for every minute he was with Yuki. His mind started to wander to what Yuki wanted to talk about. /I hope its not anything bad…/ Haru's mind contemplated all the horrible things Yuki could tell him. /What if it has to do with Tohru…/ he asked himself. At that thought he came to a halt in the middle of the hallway. Yuki looked back at him confused and asked, "Is everything all right Haru?" "Yeah, sorry I'm fine" They continued walking until they reached Haru's room. He thanked Yuki and a strange sensation to hug Yuki suddenly came over him. Before he knew it, he had his arms wrapped around the older boy. "Uhh…Haru…" Yuki said frantically blushing as various people stopped to stare at the two. "Arigatou again," Haru simply smiled. Yuki still blushing only nodded and headed as fast as he could to his class.   
  
So how was it? Please R&R Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy: I'm feeling extra special tonight (lol isn't that always nice?) so I thought I would add another chappy! Hope you guys like it   
  
Pairing: Hatsuharu/Yuki and maybe Kyo/Tohru  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and its characters or the song lyrics.  
  
.:Black Eyes, White Passion:.  
  
Haru yawned quietly then looked up at his teacher. /This has to be the most boring class ever/ he thought. He turned to the seat on his left where Momji was eagerly bouncing up and down. Haru had no idea how the kid could be so happy 24/7. But then again, he was the rabbit. As usual his thoughts ended up drifting to Yuki. It was only a matter of time before lunch. It still puzzled him greatly as to why Yuki wanted to talk, but he wasn't complaining.   
  
The bell rang, announcing the beginning of lunch. Yuki stood up and left for the lunchroom. "Yuki! Wait up!" came Tohru's voice from behind. Yuki stopped and waited until the brown eyed girl caught up with him. "Hello Miss Honda. How were your classes?" he asked as they continued down the corridor. "Good. What about you?" "Fine" he smiled at her. They entered the lunch area where Yuki began looking for Haru. He spotted him sitting by Momji who was talking at a very rapid speed to a completely disinterested Haru. Both Yuki and Tohru walked towards them. As they reached the table, both boys looked up. "Tohru!" Momji annonced. "Hello Momji," Tohru replied. "Oh, oh guess what I found today! You'd never believe it…" Yuki drowned out Momji and looked at Haru. He was simply staring back at Yuki with a small smile. Yuki turned back to Tohru and said, "Haru and I are going to take a walk Miss Honda." Tohru looked over at Haru who wasn't giving her the greatest look in the world. /Is he angry? Did I do something wrong?/ she asked herself. "Did you hear me Miss Honda?" Yuki asked concerned. "Oh yes, sorry! Have fun." she waved them off.   
  
/Yuki is so concerned with Tohru/ Haru thought. It angered him and hurt him at the same time. He couldn't like her...it wasn't fair. The boy he had been in love with for years was in love with HER? /No it couldn't be true...could it?/ As if to answer his question, Yuki spoke, "You don't like Miss Honda do you?" They had walked quite a ways already and were now standing under a large tree. Staring back at the school building Haru answered, "No, I like her just fine. She's...great." The last part held no enthusiasm. "Haru…" Yuki began, "Don't lie to me. I know when you're telling the truth or not." "Well...no never mind...it's nothing." Haru looked away. Yuki placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "You can tell me. We've always been able to tell each other how we feel." Haru sighed and sat down on the lawn, bringing Yuki with him. Yuki shivered as Haru stared at him. What was the expression in his eyes...lust? He leaned closer. "Yuki…why won't you give me a chance? Why won't you let us be more then friends?" Haru's face was only an inch away from Yuki's. Both boys were trembling. "Please…" Haru whispered. He leaned slightly closer, joining their lips together.   
  
Yuki couldn't move. He was in complete shock. But it felt good, so good...all of a sudden Yuki realized what was happening. He pulled away sharply and started looking around frantically. He prayed no one had just seen their kiss. The last word made him shudder. It was wrong. He and Haru were both boys, not to mention cousins. But then again…No it wasn't right. Yuki shakily stood up, and began to walk away. He stopped though, and turned back to look at Haru. He looked so miserable. But Yuki kept going. He couldn't help Haru right now, he couldn't even help himself.   
  
It seemed to take forever for school to end. But when it did Yuki was completely overjoyed. Before Tohru and Kyo could stop him, he took off, running all the way home. Banging the door open, he didn't even look at Shigure as he headed upstairs. Once in his room, he dropped his books, and sat down on his bed. He was so confused about his feelings, he had no idea what to do. All the thoughts in his head were leaving him completely exhausted. Removing his tie and shirt, he pulled the covers over his head and fell asleep.   
  
"Is Yuki ok?" Tohru asked seeming rather upset by Yuki's behavior. "Who cares," Kyo answered as he shut the door. Shigure looked at both of them carefully before stating, "Probably so, he came home and ran straight to his room. He looked pretty upset though, I wouldn't bother him," "I hope he's alright…" Tohru continued, "Ever since he talked to Haru at lunch today, he's been acting really weird. I wonder if he's sick."   
  
At these words, Shiugre got a maniac smile on his face. "Are you sure they only talked?" Shigure asked. Of course he knew about Yuki and Haru. Almost all the Sohmas did. That is except for Akito. He was about as clueless as a rock, which was rather unusual for him. Although Tohru seemed to know as much as Akito for that matter. It was pretty obvious thought Shigure, on account of Haru was usually all over Yuki. And as much as Yuki tried to resist, he couldn't completely hide the fact that he needed Haru as well. Shigure just wished he would give in soon.  
  
Coming back to reality, he realized Kyo was giving him the you-sick-perverted-dog look as Tohru on the other hand looked very much confused.   
  
"I don't get it…" Tohru started.   
  
"And you don't want to." Kyo finished.  
  
Thanks For Reading! Please R&R! 


End file.
